enamorando a mami
by lamy-is-86
Summary: Bella tiene una hija Nessie, que pasara cuando su hija intente que su madre se enamore del chico de la jugueteria?. Bella lograra enamorarse , conseguira superar la ruptura de su antiguo novio para amar al xico. Mal summary entren y lean , porfi :
1. 1 Sorpresas

********

**Es mi primera histori espero que os guste .

* * *

**

BELLA PV

Me encontrab terminando mi turno en la tienda de ropa de mi amiga Alice cuando mi telefono comenzo a sonar. Era Emmett mi hermano.

-Hola Oso !!- Le salude.

-Hola peque!! Te queria informar de que hoy voy a ir a casa con Rose a ver a mi pulguita- Hacia tiempo de que mi hermano no venia a casa ya que se habia cogido un mes de vacaciones con su mujer Rose , mi hermano se caso hace dos años con la xica que al principio odiaba pero como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso y este caso no fue la excepcion. Mi hija Nessie estaria feliz de volver a ver a su tio Emmy como ella lo llamaba , a Emmett le molestaba que le llamaran a si cualquier persona que no fuera su pulguita, ese es el apodo que le puso a mi princesita.

-Vale Oso , preparare lasaña, que se que te encanta , tambien llamare a Alice y a Jazz , asi cenamos todos en familia , aparte a mi princesa le encantara. ¿Le has comprado el regalo que le prometiste el otro dia por telefono o era una broma?

-Claro que le e comprado regalos a mi pulguita y a mi hermanita , tambien le e comprado , bueno me voy que Rosse me espera para que cumpla mi dever en la cama adios peque.- y después de eso lo unico que escuche fue el _pi,pi,pi _de la linea al colgar.

Recogi todo y para ir al colegio a recoger a mi princesa , Nessie con solo tres años era una niña muy despierta , se parecia a mi y a su padre , tenia los ojos de un azul cielo y el cabello de un castaño con algunos tono de color miel , tenia una piel blanca como porcelana como su mama o eso decian todos. Me subi a mi Audi A5 negro y me dirigi al colegio, mire mi reloj y eran las 4:55 faltavan 5minutos para que abrieran la puerta. Cuando por fin salio mi niña se abalanzo a mis brazos.

-Mami sabes lo que e eto hoy?-me pregunto mi Bebe mientras la sentaba en su sillita del coche.

-No cariño no lo se , pero serias tan amable de decirmelo , para que tu mami que te quiere mucho sepa lo que hace su princesita- Le dige mirandola por el espejo retrovisor , mientras conducia hacia casa.

-He eto un dibujo de mi tio Emmy , tia Rose, tia Alli y Jass- me dijo muy feliz - Ami no me has dibujado cariño?-le pregunte mientras ponia la voz triste.-Claro k si mami a ti siempre t pinto!!!- me hizo mucha gracia el puchero que hizo cuando le pregunte si me habia dibujado , seguimos hablando de lo que habia echo en el cole hasta que llegamos a casa.

Al entrar le prepare la merienda y la deje viendo sus dibujos favoritos La Casa de Mickey Mause. Recogi la casa y empeza a preparar el postre que seria una tarta de chocolate y la lasaña para la cena. Cuando tuve todo listo me fije que eran las siete y media y dentro de nada vendrian Alice y Emmett . A si que me fui a pasar tiempo con mi hija , estuvimos jugando hasta las ocho que es cuando tocaron el timbre. Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontre con la figura de mi enorme hermano se veia muy feliz sus ojos azules brillaban con un cierto brillo que jamas habia visto en ellos . Enseguida se abalanzo sobra mi y me dio su gran abrazo oso asi es como el los llamaba.

-Em...mett no pu..e..do res...pi..rar- Al decir eso me dejo en el suelo.

-Lo siento peque pero te he echado de menos , y ahora donde esta mi pulguita??-me pregunto para despues gritar- PULGUITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- mi hija vino corriendo a abrazar a su tio Emmy.

-Tio Emmy, te e etado de menos , me as taido regalos????- le pregunto mi niña en sus brazos.

-Claro que si te e traido un monton vamos al coche por ellos-despues de eso salio hacia su coche.

-Hola Rose como estas?- pregunte mientras le dava un abrazo -MUy bien , despues os dire una gran noticia- me dijo feliz y pude observar el mismo brillo que tenia Emmett en sus dirigimos a la sala , despues de ayudar a emmett con los 8 regalos que le compro a mi niña . Despues llegaron Alice y Jazz. y las chicas nos dirigimos a la cocina.

-Chicas sabeis que?-pregunto Alice mientras daba saltitos en la cocina

-¿que?- pregunto rose mirandola fijamente , de repente su expresion cambio a asombro -No puede ser!!- grito , asi que fije mi vista hacia donde miraba ella y vi un hermoso anillo de oro adornando el dedo de mi amiga.

-Me caso!- grito. Rose y yo corrimos y le abrazamos le digimos felicidades y empezo a contarno como le pidio Jasper casarse con el, la habia llevado a un restaurante de cinco estrellas , en el restaurante solo estaban ellos a la luz de las velas bajo un cielo estrellado , todo habia sido muy romantico , de repente akguien entro a la cocina.

-Mami tio Emmy y mi barriga tienen hambre-despues de decir eso su barriga rugio y se sonrojoo , mi hija habia eredado mis sonrojos.

Rose ,Alice y yo pusimos la mesa y llamamos a los chicos para cenar.

-Mami tio Emmy me a compado una casita para Anny , un oso muy gande, un vestido de pinsesa, pinturas como las de tia Rose para ponerme apa y mutas cosas mas.- Cuando dijo le del maquillaje nos empezamos a reir.

-Nessie se dice guapa no apa-le corregi .-Uapa? -pregunto -NO guapa- -Uapa?- volvio a intentar y al ver que no podia hizo un puchero. Despues la cena transcurrio entre risas.

Cuando llegamos al postre Emmett llamo nuestra atencion .

-Familia tenemos que daros una noticia- abrazo a Rose y le abreto la mano dandole apoyo -Vamos a tener un bebe, Rose sta embarazada- Al decir eso todos felicitamos a Rose y a Emmett, menos mi hija que miraba raro a emmett.

-Que es embasada?-pregunto y Emmett se hacerco a ella - Pulguita se dice embarazada y es que tu tia Rose va tener un bebe - -¿Y onde eta el bebe?- pregunto -En la barriga de tu tia-le contesto el -¿se lo a comido?-volvio a preguntar a mi me hizo gracia y los demas se rieron -No peque el bebe va acrecer en su barriguita para despues nacer , igual que tu estuvistes en la barriga de tu mami- le dijo mi niña solo abrio la su pequeña boquita asombrada.

-El gran Oso va a ser papa!!- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- ¿que es un papa, yo tengo uno?- pregunto mi niña y todos me miraron y se formo un gran silencio. Yo no me esperaba esa pregunta ahora , habia pensado que seria mas adelante. Mequede en blanco. -Mami que es un papa?- .COgi a mi niña y la lleve a la cocina........

********

* * *

Contiunara ...

Intentare subir pronto y espero que os aya gustado el capitulo


	2. 2 Explicaciones

**Hola gracias por los reviews :)**

**En un reviews preguntaron por las edades que son las siquientes:**

**Bella: 21 años**

**Emmett:25años**

**Rosalie:23 años**

**Alice:21 años**

**Jasper: 23 años**

**Nessie: 3años**

* * *

**BV BELLA**

_- ¿que es un papa, yo tengo uno?- pregunto mi niña y todos me miraron y se formo un gran silencio. Yo no me esperaba esa pregunta ahora , habia pensado que seria mas adelante. Mequede en blanco. -Mami que es un papa?- .COgi a mi niña y la lleve a la cocina........_

La sente en una silla y yo en la otra como le explicari que su padre es un cretino?.

FLASHBACK

Me encontraba en mi primer año de universidad todo me iba bien sacaba unas notas excelentes , pero todo cambio cuando aparecio Mike Newton, cuando lo conoci era un chico encantador, amable , simpatico, caballeroso , te hacia reir y siempre estaba alli para ayudarte. Nos hicimos amigos , pero el me gustaba , sus ojos eran de un azul electrico, su cabello era rubio dorado y estaba siempre despeinado dandole un toque sxy , tenia un cuerpo bien formado con una espalda ancha y una tableta de chocolate bien formada (**asi le llamamos en españa a los abdominales de un chico que esta bueno xD**).

Un dia el me dijo que le gustaba y empezamos a salir , de repente todo cambio era muy posesivo, no le gustaba que saliera con mis amigas o con mi hermano. A Emmett le caia fatal Mike.

Mike queria dar el paso final de nuestra relacion queria que hicieramos el amor pero yo no estaba preparada, al principio de el tema de lado y dijo que me esperaria. Alcabo de unos dias fuimos a una fiesta y el tomo de más, ese dia habia presentido qui iba apasar algo malo, Alice me dijo que no fuera a la fiesta pero yo no le hice caso . Alfinal de la fiesta Mike me cogio del brazo bruscamente y me llevo al coche. Me creia que me iba a llevar a casa pero no fue asi , cogio la carretera que salia de la ciudad no se a donde se dirigia , de repente se metio por una carretera que atravesa el bosque , yo estaba muy asustada las piernas me temblaban y mi corazon latia muy rapidamente. Derrepente paro el coche y me dijo que bajara , yo no baje y se hacerco ami .

-Baja perra!!- me grito y cogio del brazo furtemente , el brazo me dolia y empeza a llorar al no saber lo que me iba a hacer. Abrio la puerta de una casa abandonada y me empujo dentro de ella.

-VAmos hermosa , nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche , llevo esperando por ti mucho tiempo- ME dijo y yo empece a correr sin saber a donde me dirigia.

- No corras puta , ven aca - gritaba detras mia. De rrepente me cogio del brazo , mis esperanzas se desvanecieron en ese momento. Me arrastro hasta una habitacion y me violo.........

El hombre al que amaba o creia amar fue un cretino. Emmett casi mata a Mike si no llega ser por la policia , pero hay una cosa que me alegra todos los dias y me da esperanzas mi niña , por ella daria mi vida. Ahora Mike esta muerto, lo mataron en la carcel.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Mire a mi princesa e intente contestar su pregunta ¿Que es un padre ? esa es una buena pregunta a ver lo que se me ocurre..

-Cariño, un padre es la persona que quiere mucho a tu madre y ti , y siempre esta para cuidarnos.-

-En tonces tio Emy es mi padre-

-No cariño tio Emy , es el padre del bebe de rose , ya que el apuestio la semillita que les da la cigüeña y asi el bebe se prepara en la barriguita de su mami , para poder salir cuando este preparado-

-OHH!- Dijo mi pequeña poniendo una cara de asombro.-Y mi papi onde esta?- _haber Bella piesa , donde esta su papi, ya se! -_Tu papi esta en el cielo , desde alli te cuida-

-ohh , mi papi eta con la etrellita?-ME pregunto.

-Si cariño , la estrella que brilla mas en el cielo es tu papi- Le dije a mi hinocente hija . Parece que halla entendido lo que le e dicho.

De repente Nessie salio corriendo de la cocina , hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos callados. Fui a la sala con una sonrisa al conseguir explicarle a mi hija sobre este tema.

NEssie fue corriendo hacia Rose y le miro la barriga que aun estaba plana fijamente.

-Tio Emmy, como as metido la pastilla del bebe dentro??- pregunto y toda la sala rompio en risas. Emmett estaba rojo como un tomate sin saber que decir.

-La pastilla me la comi - Dijo Rose.

DEspues de estar burlandonos de Emmett. Alice palneo una salida al centro comercial.

* * *

**En el proximo capitulo saldra el xico sexy !!**

**siento por haber tardado en subir.**


End file.
